Passing of the Seasons
by Slendercat
Summary: Every year season spirits have to complete a ritual for one season to end and the next to start, the Spirit of Spring has used this as an excuse to express his hatred for Winter and to torture. And Bunny has just learnt that Jack is not a mere snow sprite, he is in fact the Spirit of Winter and wants to stop the ritual from happening.
1. Chapter 1

"Belief is good, since we defeated Pitch many more children believe" North said, concluding his report of how the workshop was doing and looking around at the other four guardians where they sat spread around the room. The meeting was being held in a one of the many rooms in the North Pole, not far from North's office, like the rest of the of the rooms it had dark wooden beams and furniture, a large fireplace was at the centre of the back wall and the upholstery of the furniture was deep plush red.

"Since Jack has joined us we seem to be gaining new believers faster than we used to" Tooth spoke up gently after taking a sip from the teacup that rested in her dainty hands and smiled brightly towards where the young winter child sat on the couch opposite from her and Sandy. "Jack?" she questioned, when he didn't acknowledge her and continued to sit curled against the arm of the couch with his chin resting in his palm and a far away look in his eyes as he blankly gazed off to the side.

Bunny also noticed this and promptly elbowed Jack in his side "Oi Frosty, you listening?" he asked, his bright green eyes watching Jack as he jolted beside him and turned to look at the others.

"Are you ok, Jack? You've been very quiet" Tooth asked, and beside her Sandy began presenting sand images asking the same, showing the guardians together and then Jack off in his own little world.

Jack's blue eyes flickered between all four of them for moment and then to the ground "Yeah I'm fine, it's just the end of my season, you know? I guess I'm just tired"

"You will be hibernating, yes?" North inquired

"Yup as soon as Spring takes over the year, I'll be heading off to find somewhere to sleep for a while" he said a little sadly, although they didn't read too much into it and presumed he was simply tired, and as if to prove this he curled up in his seat again, hugging his staff close.

Sandy gave a caring smile towards Jack and then his face lit up and he turned to look at Bunny, images flashing over his head quickly, depicting the Pooka, flowers and other Spring spirits.

"Sandy ees right! Bunny should go to Spring party!" North said excitedly, the man had always loved parties, even if he wasn't invited.

"Ya mean the Spring Equinox?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow, and unnoticed by everyone else Jack's eyes bulged wide open at this and his head whipped to stare at his friend, his expression almost fearful. Bunny continued "Nah mate, not my cup of tea really"

"So you're really not going?" Jack asked in a small voice, his pale long fingers clutching at the wood of his staff.

"Nah, it seems more like an excuse to take the piss outta Winter more than a celebration of new beginnings really, and anyways I've got eggs that need attendin'" and on this thought he began pulling paints and a brush out of his pack before settling in to painting an egg.

"Take pee out of Winter? I am not understanding" North spoke up with confusion clearly written across his face.

Jack shifted some more in his seat, holding his staff against his staff and not looking at anything apart from the frost that travelled across its wood. "um... it's about Spring dominating Winter, and since most Spring spirits hate anything to do with Winter they just really take it out on the Spirit of Winter"

"That sounds rather unnecessary" Tooth uttered quietly, looking between Jack and Bunny.

"Like I said, not my cup of tea, and Frosty you'd best be staying away from those Spirits and headin' someplace cold with the rest of the Snow Sprites" Bunny stated, turning to give a small concerned look towards the young Sprite

Jack swallowed nervously and croaked out a small "Yeah.." in reply.

North who had been watching silently with interest spoke up "So Bunny, how ees Easter preparations going? Still think you can beat Christmas?" he grinned cheerily as the Pooka paused in his painting with a huff and turned to glare at him.

After the meeting had ended, which had taken slightly longer than usual as Bunny and North had proceeded into another long debate about which holiday was better. The Guardians had been in the process of goodbyes and leaving, Tooth and Sandy already hugging Jack and flying off to continue their nightly work, the youngest Guardian paused for a moment instead of flying straight off after them like he normally did. He stood waiting, watching as Bunny finished trying to get the last word in this argument, shifting his feet awkwardly.

When Bunny placed a paw on his shoulder as he passed by, about to summon a tunnel back to the Warren Jack spoke up "um Bunny... can I talk to you about something? ... In private please?" he requested in a very small voice, his eyes immediately darting away from his friend's face as if he himself was shocked that he had voiced what he wanted.

Bunny paused to look at him for a moment "... Sure Frostbite, we can go to my Warren.."

"No, not the Warren, here? Please?" Jack pleaded, his eyes taking on a frightened look, he took a breath and continued "In my guest room? I don't want to leave anywhere cold at the moment."

"Alright" Bunny murmured gently and followed as Jack slowly lead them to the room North had given him not long after he had taken his oath. Upon reaching the room Bunny peered around as Jack shut the door behind him, it was a very simple room, with the only furniture being a bed, a closet and a desk with a chair. Jack had obviously done his own special brand of decorating on the place as the wooden beams and some part of the walls had delicate frost spread up them, along with scattering of ice and frost here and there generally around the small room.

After spending a moment to take in the room and watching Jack stand in front of him fiddling with his staff he spoke "So?" he prompted, folding his arms across his chest.

"... So ... ahh... well" Jack began and cut off multiple times, his fingers clenching and unclenching against the old wood in his hands. Frost began to appear and spread out on the wooden floorboards beneath his feet.

"Calm down or you're gonna freeze yourself up" Bunny said, watching the frost spread in a widening circle around the boy and trailing more up along the fabric covering his legs and down his arms, at this Jack's eyes shot up to meet his then turned away as more frost spread across his cheeks.

"Right... um" Jack swallowed, trying to get a hold on his powers, and then turned and walked the short distance to his bed and sat down on the light blue sheets, his frost only continued to follow him, forming a path on the floor and spreading across his bed.

Bunny followed forward and came to a halt in front of Jack. "We're friends, right?" he took a deep breath and asked for the first time meeting Bunny's green eyes with his blue and looking pleadingly to the older spirit.

Bunny was taken aback "Of course we are ya drongo, you're a right stubborn git sometimes and ya freeze my tail far too often but we're still mates" he said, watching as this only seemed to help calm Jack by a mere fraction, continuing in a gentler tone he crouched down, as if talking to a child "Mate if this is about Spring Spirits givin' ya grief then just tell me, I'll knock some sense inta them"

"I think you should go to the Spring Equinox" Jack squeaked out, his eyes darting away from the other's again and straight down to the floor between them.

The paw that had just been about to place itself on his shoulder fell short "What?" Bunny asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as he gave a disbelieving look.

"... Well... it's just... just that I-I'm going to be there too so you know it'll be better if ... you was there" Jack stuttered, the frost on his cheeks thickening and spreading slightly.

"What are you gonna be doin there?" Bunny asked, not understanding where this was going, did the Spirit of Winter have some Sprites go with them for help? He didn't remember any the times he had gone in the past, although the last time he had attended the Spring Equinox was sometime around five hundred years ago.

Jack shuddered, ice growing steadily along the bed, it cracked on the sheets as he shifted nervously "well... I guess I never told anyone but... ... I .. I'm the Spirit of Winter" he grimaced seeing Bunny's shocked expression "So... I'm sort of the guest of honor... I kinda have to be there..."

Bunny swallowed back down the bile that was suddenly filling his throat and shifted back from the boy a little. Jack was the Spirit of Winter? But how was that possible? But that meant he was going to be at the hands of Spring? But that couldn't happen! Jack was just a boy, a child! Even in immortal terms he was young, never mind the fact that he was frozen as a child when Manny had chosen him! He couldn't go! Bunny wouldn't let it happen. He thought back to the few times he had been to the Equinox, when he had said that it was about taking the piss out of Winter that wasn't even the half of it, it was basically a free-for-all torturing of Winter!

Oh sure, the ritual had its requirement, it was to take the years magic from the last Season to give power to the next, the way to do that was for the oncoming Season to physically dominate the previous and then drain it of it's power, then the previous Season would have to hibernate until it could gain the magic back ready for its time of year. It seemed to work perfectly well through Summer, Autumn and Winter however Spring's hatred of Winter had turned into something far more personal and cruel. Instead of the single two Spirits that embodied their seasons quietly performing the ritual together Spring would involve many others, if not nearly all of the other Spring Sprites and creatures to come along and enjoy torturing the Winter Spirit.

Bunny remembered the things he had witnessed, the Winter Spirit being pinned down to a stone table by magically summoned thorned vines that cut into his skin as he had struggled and tried to buck his body off the stone, ice shooting down the table to spread on the ground and trying to freeze anyone who would come near him. The Spring creatures surrounding the table to touch and hurt Winter, taking it in turns to rape him after the Spirit of Spring had already forced the act on him while the embodiment of the season had stayed close throughout the whole thing, always keeping contact with Winter to burn him with his warmer magic.

Bunny had stood off to the side, watching the whole thing in horror, again wondering why it was he had been dragged along to this thing, but he never went near the stone table, merely kept his distance as he listened to Winter's screams and cries. He could of left at anytime, the other spirits surely wouldn't notice his absence since they were so engrossed in what they were doing but he could never make himself leave, he wanted to see for himself that Winter was alright afterwards, if only to mildly lessen the horror.

And then when it came to the end and Spring was ready to release the magic that was held inside Winter he plunged a blade into the other Spirit's chest, the sickening sound of the attack making Bunny wince in sympathy while all the other Sprites just cheered and Bunny felt the rush of magic deep in his chest as the power was passed over, as his existence was fuelled by children's belief he didn't need this power like the other Spring creatures did, however he still received it, he looked forward to it, it always meant that it was nearly his holiday. Afterwards the Spirit of Spring and all the other creatures would move off, leaving the pained Winter Spirit to heave himself up from the table and Bunny stayed and watched as Winter struggled to his feet, his icy eyes dull and the wound in his chest freezing over. Bunny moved towards him to try to help, but Winter merely glared at him and hissed, ice quickly forming over his body to act as clothes and with once last hateful look Winter slowly flew away.

"I was hoping... maybe that if you was there, it wouldn't be so bad.." Jack was speaking again, pulling Bunny from his thoughts and he looked over his small form, quietly sitting on his bed surrounded by the ice his powers made in reaction to his distress, it had stopped for the moment spreading up to the pillows where a teddy bear sat, a gift from North, just another sign that Jack was so young.

"No" Bunny whispered before he realised he was talking, Jack's eyes shot to his watering slightly as fear spread across his face.

"But! Bunny! ... please I nee-" he was cut off from his panic as Bunny placed a paw on his shoulder to quietened him.

"No, you're not going" he spoke his voice stern "This has gotta be some mistake, ya ain't goin, maybe if we talk to the other Winter beings we can sort this out"

Jack's eyes stared into his, large blue pools of emotion "... but I've tried that before, they don't listen, I've even tried not going but the Snow Queen dragged me there..."

Bunny green eyes widened in horror "Before? What do ya mean before?! Jack they've done this before?!" his voice raised as did his own distress, making Jack flinch then nod.

"Jack... mate, how long have you been the Spirit of Winter?" the Pooka asked, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers with the paw that wasn't on Jack's shoulder.

"Three hundred years... since I became Jack Frost" the boy uttered and Bunny's soul felt like it had just been crushed.

For the boy's entire life as a spirit he had been hurt yearly, every time in the last three hundred years when Bunny felt that rush of magic in his chest it was because they were torturing Jack!

"Please Bunny... I need you there, maybe if they know we're friends they won't go so hard on me... or maybe you could even talk to Spring? Maybe you could convince him to just have the ritual be me and him? Like how it is with Autumn..." Jack gripped his staff closer to himself, his eyes searching as he looked at his friend.

Ok now he was sure he was going to be sick, Jack was talking about the terms of his own molesting "Frostbite... you can't go, I'll talk to some people and we will sort something out"

Jack looked at him for a moment and then sighed "But it has to happen, or Spring won't happen, Bunny the balance needs to be kept"

Bunny held back a pained sound from rising from his throat, Jack was right, the ritual did have to happen, but that didn't mean it had to involve Jack surely, why couldn't the Snow Queen, Old Man Winter or one of the others do it? Why did it always have to be Jack?

"Ok, look, I'll go have a chat with Spring. You just stay here until I come back" he said, standing up to his full height and looking in blue eyes he added "It'll be ok, I'm gonna sort this out" and to his surprise Jack shot up from where he had been sitting and threw his arms around Bunny's neck, fiercely hugging him.

"Thank you" he whispered against the furry shoulder, Bunny wrapped an arm around the thin body and patted him on the shoulder awkwardly and then put him down.

"I'll be back soon" was all the goodbye given as he tapped his foot against the floor and then promptly jumped down into the newly formed hole.

It took some time to find the Spirit he was looking for, but it wasn't too hard, being connected to the same season made it easier to sense where he was going and after a while of running through tunnels all around the world he finally tracked down Spring to a forest in Italy.

Bunny jumped out of the tunnel and saw the person he wanted to talk to standing a few feet away admiring a young tree.

"Spring!" he called and the figure turned around, Bunny glanced him once over and decided he didn't look like he had changed at all since the last time he had seen him. Bright green eyes, almost glowing rose to meet his and a smile broke out on his handsome face. Spring had tanned skin and golden blonde hair. His was the form of a man in his late twenties, his muscled body only covered by fresh leaves that worked like a pair of shorts. Bunny didn't know what Spring's real name was, just like Spring didn't know Bunny's, names were important and if someone knew your name and a little dark magic they could curse you, so it was best not to tell it to anyone. Obviously Jack had never learned that, happily giving out his name to anyone who asked.

"Easter Bunny" Spring greeted cheerily walking the short distance to the Pooka "What brings you here?"

Bunny crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke "I'm here about the Equinox"

Spring's grin grew wider "Oh? Will you be attending this year?" he asked in an open and friendly way, it just made Bunny want to punch him more.

"Look Spring, I want you to leave Winter alone" he spoke, his voice demanding and strong.

Spring's expression faltered "And why would I do that? You know the years power has to be passed on"

"Because I'm asking you to" Bunny growled, trying to keep a hold of his emotions, he had come here to talk, not start a fight, at least, not yet.

Spring's golden eyebrow rose cocky "I appreciate that you are of Spring yourself, and we both know you are far older than me, however that does not give you right to interfere with Seasonal business and besides, you've never had an issue with this before"

"But why does it have to be with him? Why can't the ritual be with another Winter being?"

"This isn't about Winter is it? It's about that boy?" Spring asked, and when Bunny's stern expression dropped for a moment the Spirit grinned like a cat "Aw you do care!" he chortled, and Bunny paused at the words, remembering when they had just met Jack. "I had heard that Winter had been accepted as a Guardian, but I wasn't sure. This is why you've come to talk to me? You've suddenly taken offence now that he's in your little trope?"

"He's a child Spring!" Bunny hissed, not liking how amused Spring now seemed by all of this or the way that he had began circling him, like he was about to pounce.

"He was a child, he isn't now. However I did take him when he was a child, you should of been there, his first Equinox as Winter, it was priceless!" Spring grinned even more, a nasty expression on his face. Bunny let out a curse and tried to punch the other spirit, who managed to dodge the blow just in time.

"You fuckin sick bastard!" he yelled and went to attack again, however vines appeared from the ground wrapping around his legs and arms, effectively pinning him where he stood.

Spring tutted at him and stepped closer leaning his face closer to Bunny "You my friend have a bit of a temper problem, you should try to fix that. Although I can't help but wonder are you now so protective of Winter because you want him for yourself?" he watched as the furious anger twisted Bunny's expression and he fought against his binds.

"He's my friend! I just want ya ta leave the poor kid alone!" Bunny howled, trying his hardest to break free.

"Uh huh, well I'm sure that's why you have taken such issue with all of this" Spring rolled his eyes before the grin returned "I think you should know however, if you do change your mind about being "Just friends" " he spoke and signalled air quotation marks with his fingers "with him, he takes cock so nicely, even if his body is a little chilly and he screams so prettily"

"Ya bastard! When I get free I'm fucking gonna break ya face!" Bunny screamed, Spring merely watched him struggle for a moment before his smirk dropped.

"Really now, that hurt my feelings" he frowned, but then the smirk was back "Maybe for that I should fuck him harder, I'll have the Sprites drag you there and you can watch while we hurt your precious little snowflake, how about instead of just taking the magic out of him we cut him open? I wonder if that little frozen heart of his still works? It would be interesting to find out"

Bunny paused his eyes wide open in fear, he knew that Spring wouldn't kill Jack but it didn't make the threat of hurting him more any less real.

"Oh? don't like that idea, huh?" Spring murmured, his face inches away from Bunny's "Well how about a compromise?" he asked

"Like what?" Bunny asked quietly, hating the mischievous look growing in the other's green eyes.

"Well the way I see it, you don't want me to fuck Winter, but a being of Spring magic has to for the season to change" he started and then gave Bunny a once over and a false look of inspiration appeared "Oh look at that! You're a being of Spring! Well this solves both our problems rather nicely doesn't it?"

Bunny swallowed around the lump forming in his throat "...You want me to...?"

"Fuck Winter" Spring finished "How about it? You perform the ritual with him, and I nor the others will touch him"

"...Why?" Bunny asked, feeling more and more trapped.

"Because it will amuse me, and I'm in a playful mood" Spring smiled brightly at him, seemingly friendly once again. "That's your choice, you can either watch as I and the other beings fuck your little friend, or you can do it while we watch, one choice will lead to a lot less suffering on his part, whether or not he can stand to look at you afterwards is a completely different issue"

Bunny stared away from him, feeling sick. This was his choice? To either stand back and watch as they tortured Jack? Or to rape him? Spring didn't look like he was going to give him anyway out of this, so it meant that he actually had to choose one of two evils. If he did it he wouldn't hurt Jack more than he had to, it would be quicker, he could try to help Jack actually enjoy it perhaps...

He looked back at the spirit, knowing that he had made his choice, it might of been selfish, but he couldn't watch as they tortured Jack, he couldn't stand the thought of hearing the boy's screams and not being able to help him, Jack would at least be safe in his arms, where they couldn't touch him and he just had to hope that Jack wouldn't completely hate him afterwards.

"I'll... I'll do it" he sighed, his ears flattening down in distress.

"Perfect" Spring smirked at him.

* * *

Author's note- I will return to writing 'I remember' just as soon as this is finished! Please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Jack lay on his bed in his room at the North Pole, curled up on his side hugging his staff to his body and desperately trying to keep the fear from overwhelming him. Bunny had left to speak to Spring yesterday and still hadn't come back, it surely shouldn't have taken this long should it? The Equinox was only a mere twelve hours away and Jack didn't know what he would do if Bunny didn't come back in time, he had spent the last half a day in his room so North wouldn't be concerned by his behaviour. Jack didn't want to cause him trouble as well as Bunny, besides it was probably best that he tried to rest before tomorrow morning, knowing what was to come.

But how was he suppose to sleep when every time he closed his eyes all he could do was remember the Equinox, what they had done to him in the past. Remembering the way it felt when they had burnt him with their warmer magic, when they had forced their way into his body with cocks, fingers, tentacles and an array of different body parts. They had cut him, stabbed him, crushed him, stretched him, there had been a very unpleasant time where one plant like creature had placed their hands around his throat and as they choked him sharp small roots grew forth and burrowed into his skin and spread out along his body ripping through flesh.  
Another time a Water Nymph had discovered that he was quite terrified of drowning, and personally enjoyed waterboarding him. Jack had always been uneasy being in deep water and now that he had his memories and understood his fear the prospect of being forced to feel like he was drowning again made the fear pull at his chest and his eyes water with unshed tears

He bit back a sob and curled into a tighter ball, where was Bunny? Why hadn't he come back yet? What would he do if he didn't come back? The fear grew even more, what if Bunny wasn't coming back? What if he had only said he was going to help, if he didn't come back Jack would have to go to the Ritual tomorrow morning, alone. Then there would be nothing from stopping them from hurting him, just like they did every year and he would be powerless to stop it. It never mattered what he did, if he tried to fight back they'd simply laugh at him while they tortured him and if he did nothing at all but lay boneless on the stone table trying to separate his mind from what was happening and just hoped it would be over soon they would become angry with his lack of response and hurt him more to get him to scream.

Bunny had been gone too long, he just had to accept it that the Pooka wasn't coming back before morning. At this single thought Jack felt a burst of power as he sobbed, hearing the crunch under his weight and feeling his once soft sheets becoming cold and hard his eyes shot open. Seeing that he had frozen his bed he sat up on to his knees, watering eyes surveying the damage, the bed was completely covered in a fair amount of ice, he sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. He had to calm down, it wouldn't do any good to freeze everything in sight, for one North might get mad and two if he got too wound up he'd freeze himself. But maybe that would be a good thing, he'd like to see them try to get him if he was frozen into a block of ice. They'd probably just get the Snow Queen to get him out, damn bitch always handing him over. She was a lot older than he was, why couldn't she be the damned Spirit of Winter, he knew that she and Old Man Winter had chosen him to represent their season because they didn't want to deal with the more unpleasant things that came along with the title.

More ice appeared around where he sat on the bed, rising up in small sharp points like daggers. Jack hugged his staff close to his chest, he had to try to calm down, the wind was already banging at the windows in reaction to his distress. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to claw back control as the ice stopped moving and growing and he let out an annoyed huff looking at the mess he had made.

The door creaked open quietly "Frostbite?" Bunny appeared around the door and softly closed it behind him.

"Bunny!" Jack breathed out in relief, gliding off from the iced bed to stand in front of the Pooka "You came back" he said quietly with his eyes shining brightly and a gentle smile on his face. Remembering that he had cried he turned his head away and quickly rubbed at his eyes "I was starting to think you wouldn't"

Bunny slipped off a bag made from soft looking brown fabric from his shoulder and rested it on the floorboards behind him then lowered his body to sit. "I found Spring" he started gently, his green eyes shining with an emotion Jack couldn't place and his mouth turned down into a frown.

"And? What did he say?" Jack asked cautiously, suddenly thrown off by how gentle Bunny was being. His breathing unconsciously becoming slightly faster, he caught himself however before his powers could act up and stood awaiting the news clenching the staff.

Bunny watched him for a moment "Jack... Spring wants us to go through the Ritual together" he said carefully, and the moment that the words were out there in the open the temperature in the room plummeted.

Clutching his staff tight to his chest and eyes widening in fear "What?" Jack whimpered.

Bunny hopped a step closer to the boy, his nose twitching "Spring gave me a choice an"

Jack cut him off before he could continue, his eyes taking on a sharp and dangerous look "So what? He gave you a chance to join in and you took it? I thought we were friends!" he hissed tears welling up despite his anger and frost quickly growing out from where he stood.

The Pooka winced as his ears flattened down "Mate it ain't like that.."

"Then tell me Bunny, what is it like? Because from where I'm standing it looks a fucking lot like you've just agreed to help them, that makes you even worse than they are! You promised me you would help!" he held his staff lower, in a more threatening position that was a sure sign to stay back "I was so stupid! I actually thought that maybe for once someone would help me! But you're just as bad as all of them! I was an idiot to think that someone would want to help me" his face twisted into a snarl as he glared towards the other being.

Bunny took a calming breath, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to get upset at the boy now of all times "Jack, just listen to me, Spring has agreed that I can be there with you... I can help"

The furious look in Jack's icy blue eyes reminded him so much of the last Winter Spirit, the one Bunny had never bothered trying to help. "How can you possibly help! How is agreeing to rape me helping?!" the frost that had spread in a widening area around the boy suddenly leaped forward, large and lethal looking spikes of solid ice appearing between them and Bunny stepped back in fear of being struck by them.

Jack stared at the spikes for a moment with wide eyes filled with painful emotion, knowing that his powers were getting out of control but too upset to care and add to the unhelpfulness the Wind was howling at the window. He turned his body to look behind him, wanting suddenly to be not here and in her embrace.

Bunny had begun making his way gently around the ice spikes closer to the boy "Mate, please just listen, please"

"No!" Jack whipped around to face him as he realised the other Guardian was getting closer and as he did he had swung his staff carelessly in his hands shooting a large charge of bright blue power at the Pooka. Luckily Bunny managed to leap out of the way as the attack hit the floor and spread ice where he had just been standing.

Jack gasped, realising what he had just done. He could have seriously injured Bunny, he brought his staff back level with his chest as he stared at it. No wonder nobody ever tried to help him, who would want to help a stupid kid who couldn't even control his own powers? Glancing back at the ice that could have been a deadly attack tears began to freely run down his face, freezing as they did.

Bunny who had recovered from the shock of Jack lashing out watched him as he turned around and faced the window, a sign that from experience he knew meant that the boy was going bolt and he leapt forward as Jack flew towards the window and what would be his escape, he couldn't let the boy go, not when there was cruel Spring creatures that wanted him.

He grabbed hold of his shoulders and brought them both down to the floor with a crash "Let me go!" Jack wailed, the tears running unabashedly now they had started. He tried shifting under the strong being's hold but was effectively pinned down on his front roughly against the floor "Bunny get off of me right now!" he sobbed and then growled through the tears "The fuck are you trying to do?! Get your hands on me for a starter before tomorrow!?"

"I'll let ya go when you've bloody listened to me!" Bunny growled, keeping the struggling boy down where he couldn't move or attack, the staff a few feet away where it had been dropped during the scuffle. "Now look, Spring gave me a choice they would either going to hurt you and not let me interfere, or I can help" he breathed, trying to hold back his emotions "I promise they won't hurt you"

After a few more struggles Jack calmed a little "... They... you really won't let them get me?" he choked on his tears and sniffled.

"I swear on Easter, I won't let them touch ya" he loosened his grip on the boy as he continued "That wanker Spring he's a nasty piece of work but I trust 'im ta keep his word, he'll keep himself and the rest of them away from ya if we do the Ritual together" seeing that Jack seemed to be actually considering his words as he lay beneath his body not fighting he added "Now I'm gunna let ya up, alright?" He slowly lifted his furry body off the smaller form of the Winter Spirit, hoping that he wasn't about to get a face full of ice for his trouble.

Jack sat up with him and slowly shifted around, so that they were both sitting on the floor facing each other, and Bunny didn't need to be the Guardian of Hope to feel it practically seeping from the youth as he scrubbed a sleeve covered hand over his face "You... you really promise I won't be hurt?"

Bunny's ears twitched where they rested flat "We still have to perform the ritual itself" he sighed, thinking of how that would hurt the boy, not only the act of forcing himself on him but then the painful act of extracting the magic from him. "But I swear it won't be any more than what's necessary, I don't wanna hurt ya mate, just let me help ya, we'll do this together and get it over with" he pleaded, his green eyes looking imploringly to Jack's watering blue ones. Then he added as an after thought "I even got some magic chocolate, it'll help it with the pain"

Jack's eyes lowered from his "They really won't touch me...?" he whispered.

"I promise, if any of those fuckers even dare ta try I'll break their hands" Bunny smiled, his mouth twitching up into a grin, a show of false bravado.

Jack's eyes raised to meet his again and his head tilted to the side a little, after a long, drawn out moment where he seemed to be trying to judge the Pooka's sincerity, he gave a small nod "...Ok... I trust you" he said, not finding any fault in Bunny's words, and really what choice did he have? But if Bunny could honestly make it better, he would do it.

Bunny smiled back and then paused noticing the way the boy swayed and the darkness around his eyes "Ya best get some sleep Frostbite"

At this Jack gave a small forced and pained laugh "I can't" he spoke out bitterly "That's what happens when I try" he nodded to where his bed stood, still frozen over.

Bunny nodded and stood up "Ya lucky I've got just the thing for that" he said, standing up and making his way around the ice to where he had left his bag, after opening it and digging through for a moment he pulled out a little leather pouch "Straight from Sandy himself, ya should talk him inta givin ya some whenever possible, comes real in handy" he turned around to see Jack standing, the smile still on his face. "Come on now Frostbite, its way past ya bedtime" he spoke playfully, nodding towards the bed.

Jack floated over smoothly and laid down, paying no mind to the ice and frost grew on his face as Bunny ruffled his frozen spiked hair fondly before dusting his head with the sand, and within seconds he was fast asleep.

* * *

Author's Note-

so a shorter chapter this time :3  
I'm loving the great amount of response I'm getting to this story! Its super uplifting and really encourages me to write :3

next time we'll get to the actual ritual itself! Till then my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stared out of the window of his room at the North Pole, looking out over the frozen landscape as he waited. He turned his head to glance at the clock on the wall to his side for the twenty-seventh time in the last fifteen minutes. There was only a little over an hour until sunrise, when the Spring Equinox was due to begin.

"Ya ready to go mate?" Bunny asked as he quietly entered the room, pushing the door shut behind him.

Jack gave him a forced smile "No" he said, and truthfully he wasn't, he never wanted to go to the Equinox again for the rest of his immortal life. Bunny opened his mouth to speak but Jack cut him off "No... let's just go, it's driving me crazy waiting around here" he sighed, knowing nothing that the Pooka could say would make him feel any better.

"Ok, Frostbite" Bunny murmured and tapped his foot on the wooden floor and brought forth a tunnel which he jumped down into first. Jack took a deep breath and followed, clutching his staff tightly to his chest. They travelled in silence, Bunny running and Jack flying along side and the Pooka tried multiple times to come up with something to say to ease the situation but each time came up with nothing and by the way the younger Guardian was purposely not looking at him he supposed he didn't want to talk anyway.

Bunny jumped out of the hole first, his long ears twitching back as he listened to Jack landing softly right behind him. He sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight as his eyes traveled across the scene. They stood in an opening amongst the trees of a deep forest, the light of the near sunrise just peeking through the thick trees overhead. All manner of Spring creatures stood around, the large gathering all watching the two new arrivals and where the crowd parted in the centre of the circle stood Spring himself, a horrible smirk upon his face from where he stood beside a stone table.

The season spirit walked leisurely through the other beings until he stood in front of Bunny, a brow raised "You came then" he stated, the same unpleasant grin still there.

Jack shrunk behind him, as if trying to stay away from prying eyes "I did, I said I would" Bunny spoke firmly, not wanting to show just how defeated he felt.

Spring's smirk grew and his head tilted to the side "And hello Winter, how pleasant to see you again" his sparkling white teeth showing between his lips.

Bunny glared at the Spirit in front of him while listening to the quickening breathing of the one behind him "Spring, I'm gonna ask ya one last time, please leave him alone, he don't-" Bunny hadn't been able to finish as Spring's eyes sharpened.

"We are not here to talk, we made a deal and if you won't hold up your end I won't hold mine" he growled, annoyed at the Easter Bunny trying to ruin his fun. The magic vines that had attacked before grew from the ground, wrapping around Bunny's limbs and holding him in place as Spring stepped forwards and snatched Jack by the arm from behind him.

"Bunny!" Jack cried as he was torn away from his friend, clutching his staff to him but not trying to fight back again the older seasonal, he knew better than that, he knew what happened when he tried to fight back against them and he certainly didn't want Spring angered more than he already was.

"Frostbite!" Bunny hissed, his muscles straining against the magical plants then his green eyes pierced Springs "Ya better let 'im go!"

Spring grabbed the Winter Spirit's staff away from him and tossed it behind him where it was grabbed by one of the other beings, a small mirthful cheer as they took the precious item. He held Jack against his chest and curled around the smaller body, his arms wrapping around the stiff Guardian's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, the nasty smirk playing on his lips. "Such familiarity! How sweet" he cooed and then turned his face and nuzzled Jack's cold neck "And why should I let him go? I told you what would happen if you didn't do as I pleased so you can just stay there now while I have my fun" his tongue came out and licked a line up Jack's neck and he pressed his hips more firmly against the boy's backside.

"... N-no" Jack gasped his breath becoming stressed and tears building in his clear blue eyes, his fists clenched from where they were stiffly held by his sides. "Y-ou .. promised..." he whimpered.

"Oh? What did he promise then Winter?" Spring asked, a hand grabbed a hold of Jack's white hair and yanking his head back, their faces close together he continued "Did he promise he would stop me? That I wouldn't touch you again? Well guess what? He can't stop me" he purred, dragging his tongue across Jack's lips. The boy's face scrunched up and he kept his mouth closed in a tight line until a green spark burst from the hand locked in his hair, the pain making him gasp out and loosen his jaw. Spring pushed his tongue inside and swirled it around the cold mouth, his other hand sliding down the boy's body to roughly grab at him between his legs.

"Don't touch 'im!" Bunny yelled, jarring his shoulder painfully as he fought against his bonds and he bared his teeth viciously.

Spring's eyes locked onto his as he continued to forcefully kiss the boy, the corners of his mouth tilted up in a smug expression while Jack had begun to shiver with fear against him. A thin line of saliva still connecting them as Spring finally pulled back, still holding Jack's hair with one hand and rubbing his groin with the other.

"What are you going to do about it? Oh great Easter Bunny" he mocked, watching Bunny's eyes tighten as he casually rocked his hips against Jack from behind.

Bunny saw Jack staring at him, eyes terrified as a few tears slipped out silently. "I... I.."

Spring gave a loud pretentious sigh "This is boring, I know what will liven things up" he smiled like a cat that had cornered a mouse. "He's all yours!" he called, twisting his body around and shoving Jack hard to the other Spring beings. The nearest creatures in the gathering grabbed a hold of the boy and pulled him into their mob, laughing boisterously, too many hands all grabbing at him and Bunny watched as the mob quickly tore the boys clothes from his thin frame, the laughing increasing as Jack screamed.

"Stop it! Stop it! Fine!... You win" Bunny relented, his struggling stopped and he hung limply where he was held, bright green eyes wide and shining.

Spring at first did nothing apart from raise one brow and smile at him, if Bunny hadn't know better it would seem a genuinely friendly one, the seasonal just smiled at him like he had known this would happen, and of course he did the bastard had been playing with them the whole time, just like a predator before it finally gets bored and goes in for the kill. "Unhand him" he commanded,and instantly at his words the creatures that had been holding and touching Jack let him go, more sniggers coming from the crowd. There was a particularly loud giggle, disturbingly like the happy sounds of a small child and small Sprite roughly pushed Jack forwards with strength that seemed wrong for its small body.

Jack stumbled a few steps forward, his eyes firmly on the ground at his feet and not looking at anyone else, especially not Bunny, and the Pooka couldn't help but feel deeply disturbed by just how submissive Jack was to them, Jack the Guardian of Fun that never stopped playing around, the one who had helped to defeat Pitch Black, Jack who never gave up when he was determined enough.

"Well Winter, you know your place" Spring grinned, glancing over at the boy and then back to the other Guardian. Jack nodded stiffly and then slowly walked over to the stone table, sitting down on it and drawing his legs up to his chest with his ankles crossed trying to cover himself, giving nervous sideward glances at the other beings.

Spring spoke to Bunny "Go on then, this is what you wanted, after all" he drawled, his bright teeth gleaming.

Bunny took some deep breaths as he tried to restrain himself from smashing the seasonal in the face with a boomerang, oh it was so tempting just to leap on the fucker and make him regret every single year he had hurt Jack. His eyes tightened with fury as he leaned closer to the Spirit "I'll make ya pay for this"

Spring merely grinned wider at him, making it just that much harder to resist punching the bastard right in his smug face. Oh Bunny would find him, once this whole ordeal was over and Jack was safe and looked after, he would track Spring down and beat him to within an inch of his life. Looking away from the seasonal, he turned to the stone table and slowly made his way over walking tall, ignoring all the stifled giggles and jeers. He was far older than all the other beings here and he refused to be to belittled by them or show himself up no matter how much he wanted to pummel them into the ground. Jack's eyes glanced at him as he came to stand beside the table and dropped the leather bag to the ground before flicking back down to the stone he sat on quickly.

"Hey Frostbite" Bunny greeted gently.

Jack made an uncommitted sound and then slowly stretched his legs out then lowering his body until his back rested on the stone. Only once he lay flat on the hard surface did he look up, his large worried eyes meeting the other Guardian's "Hey Cottontail" Jack uttered quietly, a white brow raising in a show of fake confidence.

Bunny took a breath to steady himself before slowly climbing on the table where he held himself on his paws above the boy's prone form. After some whistles and calls from the creatures watching them intently Bunny lowered his body down further so that he was almost laying on top of Jack without putting any weight on him, determined to hide Jack from their prying eyes.

"He likes a hard fucking!" one cried, an almost women like being with leaves as hair and branch like limbs smiling wickedly at them.

They started laughing again and another called out "Yeah! Ram him hard!

Jack shifted under Bunny, his head tilted to the side as he watched the creatures mocking them and a few whimpers escaped his throat.

Seeing his rising distress Bunny brought his face closer, resting on with his hands either side by the boy's head "Hey... hey now Jackie, it's gunna be fine, they ain't touchin ya anymore. We're gunna get through this together" he sniffed at Jack's face, his whiskers twitching softly against his skin and he prodded his nose to his forehead.

Jack glanced down at the almost nonexistent space between them, looking at his his own body laying bare below the Pooka's. The sight did nothing to ease his nerves and he glanced away ashamed "Sorry for getting you into this" he murmured quietly, so much that if Bunny didn't have his strong ears he was sure he would have missed it.

He sniffed his damp nose across Jack's face, from his forehead to his cheeks that were gaining a thick covering of frost and down to just under his chin "Ain't yer fault mate" he said, still nuzzling at his face.

"Tick tock, we're getting bored" the voice of Spring cut in and they both glanced to wear he was standing a few meters away from the table, arms folded with a dissatisfied look on his face. "You know what'll happen if I'm not entertained" he added threateningly.

At his presence Jack began to breathe erratically and a thin layer of frost travelled up from his chest to his throat "B-Bunny... don't let him touch me, please" he whimpered with his blue orbs locked on the annoyed Seasonal, eyes wild with deep fear.

Bunny curved his face around the Winter child's promptly blocking his view of Spring, snuffling against his ear. "I'm here, he ain't gonna touch ya, just ignore 'im" he moved one paw from its position by Jack's head and moved to gently rest on his shoulder "Jack, I need ya ta relax and just focus on me ya hear? Don't pay any attention ta them, can ya do that fer me?" The boy nodded stiffly and Bunny nuzzled at him again "Good, now we're gunna take this nice and slow ok"

The pooka gently ran his paw from Jack's shoulder down to his side, rubbing comfortingly at the flesh, after a few more moments of comforting him Bunny moved to lean over the side of the table, one paw reaching down and fumbling for a moment with his bag. The paw returned with two items, a small wooden pot that Bunny quietly placed on the edge of the table and something small wrapped in foil which he unwrapped to reveal a small chocolate.

"This'll help" he explained and brought it to Jack's lips, who made gave an accepting hum and took it into his mouth, chewing for a few moments then swallowing. After watching him finish the chocolate that would aid to relax his body as well as act as pain relief Bunny returned his paw back to its previous place stroking Jack's side. His paw ventured lower, stroking across the boy's thin stomach down to his hips. "Ya ok?" he questioned, his movements slowing, his fingers gently rubbing his hip bone.

Jack's eyes met his again from where they had looked away and he nodded, a small jerking movement. Keeping a close eye on the other's reactions Bunny moved his paw further down and lightly ran his fingers over Jack's limp penis. The Winter Spirit made a sound that caught in his throat and twitched but otherwise didn't object to the action so Bunny stroked him a bit firmer. Frost thickened across Jack's cheeks and Bunny rubbed soothingly at his shoulder while his other paw cautiously continued to stroke him until he was half erect, too uncomfortable to become fully hard. The Pooka moved his paw lower and gently palmed the boy's ballsack while his furry fingers softly ran between his cheeks to his anus.

At the light touch Jack's body stiffened again and frost grew slowly from where his fingers were clawing at the stone surface of the table. Deciding not to comment on it Bunny shifted and took up the small wooden pot that he had placed to one side, opening it to show a smooth waxy paste that he dipped his fingers into before gazing back down at the Winter Spirit who was watching him intently.

Placing the pot back down he spoke "Right Jackie, I'm gunna need ya ta open yer legs" shifting above to give him some room to move. Jack's blue eyes met his green for a moment before glancing away again, the frost on his face thickening and the crystallising pattern reaching just under his eyes yet he took a breath and parted his legs widely, his knees bent to allow the Pooka room. Returning his now slick fingers he gently rubbed the digits at the small opening and watched as the boys stomach muscles twitched at the sensation. He moved his paw forward and penetrated the tight ring of muscle with a thick finger, he crooked the digit to rub softly at his inner walls and spread the paste around.

Jack gasped as another finger entered and Bunny cast his eyes up to observe him but to his concern he found that Jack had his eyes clenched shut and his bottom lips bitten between his teeth, he took unsteady breaths that made his chest rise and fall sharply as his hands clenched and unclenched.

The movements of his fingers halted "Jack, ya doin' ok there mate?" he asked and when Jack didn't respond immediate he leaned back down to his face and touched his nose to the lad's forehead.

Jack's bright eyes opened to Bunny's gentle touches and snuffles "I'm trying not to freeze you..." he whimpered, his breaths coming in a stuttering pattern and his face tight with discomfort "I've spent so long trying to fight this it's hard to stop"

Bunny frowned and continued to run his nose across the boys face, hoping to calm him a little, whiskers twitching soothingly on his skin. Bunny wasn't human and he wasn't very good at comforting people in general. But he knew that Pooka's calmed easily when they were snuffled at and nuzzled, this was something he could do and he could only hope that it would aid to comfort his fellow Guardian. After a few more moments he pushed in another finger and began to slowly thrust them in and out all the while listening to the boy's unsteady breathing and slight whimpers.

One of the Pooka's long ears twitched to the side as the sound of footsteps through the leaf litter on the ground was to be heard and a twig snapped. Both he and Jack turned their gaze to where Spring stood a little closer to the table than before, his green eyes watching fascinated at the scene before him and he leaned his weight on the staff in his hands, Jack's staff that he had taken off one of the other beings.

At the sight Jack's baby blues widened in fear, his breathes catching and hitching in his throat and he began to struggle lightly under his friend's form. His feet pushing against the stone table and his hands grabbing at the fur of Bunny's shoulders.

"He's got my staff! I can't fight him without my staff! Please Bunny I don't want him inside me again!" the boy sobbed, a few tears escaping and running only to be frozen as icy tracks along his face.

The hand that wasn't currently still between pale legs came up and took hold of Jack's chin, turning his face away from looking at the Spring Spirit, once again nuzzling his face to the other's. "Jack listen ta me, he ain't gunna touch ya, I'm here"

Jack merely shook his head and gave a low whine and began to hyperventilate, but his breaths kept catching in his throat, choking on nothing but his own fear.

"Frostbite" Bunny called softly yet stern, his paw curling around the boy's face to shield him from the other beings "You have to calm down" he uttered, gently nuzzingly as Jack continued to weakly push him off, ice starting to bite at his skin from where it had travelled along the table under them "Now, yer gunna breathe with me, alright?" he lowered his body so that his chest was resting flush against Jack's, not enough that it would cause discomfort but so his presence and breathing could be sensed.

Bunny breathed in deeply "In" holding the air for a few seconds before releasing "Out" he spoke before repeating "In... Out" after a few times Jack repeated the pattern and after a while he calmed, releasing his hands from their death grip on Bunny's fur to lay weakly beside him. "That's a good boy" the Pooka cooed softly. Jack rubbed his face into Bunny's as the Pooka continued to nudge his nose at him, trying to return the gestures.

He snuffled at the Winter Spirit "Good, that's good Frostbite, now if ya can just keep breathin' just like that" he removed his paw from between the boy's legs and instead rubbed between his own legs, trying to stimulate himself enough for his member to drop down from its sheath. It took a few long moments due to his own distress the tenseness he sensed rolling off the younger Guardian. Yet the feel of a bare body beneath his own and the pleasant familiar scent of Spring all around them was enough to arouse him sufficiently. Bunny once again reached for the pot of paste and scooped out a small amount before reaching down to his newly exposed penis and layering it onto his hot flesh.

Jack was keeping up his steady breaths as Bunny parted his legs a little more and settled his hips down comfortably between the Winter Spirit's thighs. As the Pooka firmly pushed in Jack clutched at his shoulders with a gasp, grey fur caught between his long thin fingers. Bunny huffed and wrapped his arms under the boy's back, holding him protectively pressed against his body and began to very slowly rock his hips back and forth.

The Winter Spirit let out a couple of soft high pitched whines at the first movements that were muffled as he hid his face against his friend's neck, his jaw held tightly and teeth grinding but after a few more pushes his grip on the Pooka's fur lessened.

"How ya doin' there mate?" Bunny asked quietly, leaning back slightly so he could see the other's face, shiny blue orbs raised to catch his and Jack's face contorted in some confusion.

"...It doesn't hurt...?" he whispered, carefully shifting his pelvis a little.

Bunny smirked at him, shifting one paw from the boy's back down to take ahold of his hip. "Nah, told ya you'd be fine, just keep relaxed" he snuffled at Jack's neck as he used his grip on Jack's hip to pull him against hia own hips, cautiously thrusting a little faster. He was surprised how honestly good the Spirit's body felt under and around his, he was of the season Bunny disliked the most and he was nothing but skin and bones, yet his skin was silky and smooth and though his body was cold it wasn't so much to cause any real discomfort. Jack pushed his head back against the table, small gasps escaping his pale lips with each steady thrust.

"Good, that's good mate" Bunny huffed, pumping his length in and out of the boy giving out soft sounds below him and feeling his cock growing harder where it was caught between their bodies.

"F-feels good" Jack mewled, biting his down on his bottom lip and at the encouragement Bunny thrusted faster, pulling the boy's pelvis into his movements, changing the angle his cock hit inside. "Ah!" he cried out and his long legs stretching to wrap around the Pooka's hips.

At the sound a small burst of laughter erupted from the crowd who had been quiet for the most part with only a couple of stifled giggles and low murmurs. Jack's eyes shot up to gaze at them, the fear returning within his baby blues.

"Jack, don't look at them just keep-" Bunny was cut off from his attempt to sooth the Spirit as a young Water Nymph pushed her way through the crowd, apparently wanting a better view of the show and came to stand in the front, only a few steps behind Spring.

Upon seeing her Jack's body seized up and the sound of cracking ice was to be heard as it grew down the length of the stone table and reached to touch the forest floor. "She's going to drown me, please don't, please don't let her get me, I can't.. . I can't do it again, Bunny I can't see the Moon and I'm going to drown!" he wailed, beginning to try to fight and escape again. Bunny pushed their hips down forcefully and effectively pinned Jack's lower body down to the table then he grabbed ahold of the boy's hands as they fought to push him off and held them down under his.

"Aww, isn't he precious?" Spring jeered, and again there was laughter at his prompt. "You want us to play our new favourite game? You want to play Winter waterboarding?" he cooed, a face splitting grin in place.

Jack began openingly sobbing as he fought and Bunny's head snapped around to glare at the other Seasonal "That's enough" he growled.

Spring frowned at him "Lighten up, it's just a bit of fun. Maybe that's why your people died out, always being such prudes" he sniggered.

Bunny growled again and swallowed down a barrage of angry words that fought to be released, clenching his paws in a manner that accidentally made Jack cry out as he continued to try to buck Bunny off of him.

He was going to fucking beat that arsehole into the ground and when he was finished that smarmy bastard wouldn't even have the teeth left to give that sickening smile, first he was going to smash his teeth out for insulting the Pookas, then he was going to smash every bone in the Spirit's body for every time he had ever hurt Jack. He turned his attention back down to the boy who was weeping, large tears running and freezing, coating his face in even more ice.

He prodded his nose to Jack's face, huffing breath in a soothing way that had always calmed Pooka kits. "Jackie, mate, shhh, it's ok" he murmured to the terrified Spirit.

"Come on rabbit fuck him harder! We want him to scream!" one of the crowd yelled, who in particular Bunny couldn't tell, not once taking his eyes off Jack's face as his breathing became nothing but sharp quick frightened beats, beginning to hyperventilate again.

The crowd began laughing and cheering in earnest, doing nothing but aid the growing terror in the Winter Spirit. Bunny finally wrapped his arms tightly around Jack's body and clasped his paws down on his ears to muffle the sound. Nuzzling and snuffling at his face he started his steady thrusts again, deciding that this had gone on long enough and the sooner they finished the sooner he could get Jack somewhere safe and quiet. After a while Jack's breathing eased a little and he gave out small whines that Bunny hoped weren't entirely caused by fear.

When he began shyly pushing his hips into the thrusts Bunny took it as a sign to move faster, grunting gently as he did so.

Jack pressed his face to Bunny's copying his nuzzingly and whispered through a tearful voice "Don't stop"

Increasing the speed until their hips were meeting a fast pace Bunny let out a soft moan in response to Jack's mewls as he writhed against the table and he snuffled against the boy's iced cheek. Jack turned his face and licked at Bunny's mouth pleadingly, catching him off guard. Pooka's didn't kiss each other, they snuffled and nuzzled, however Bunny had experienced kissing humanoid spirits in the past and Jack clearly wanted it, and he was willing to do anything to make the situation easier on the younger Guardian. So he caught Jack's mouth with his own, tongue venturing out to gently stroke at Jack's gently until it lifted and he swept his own under, twining their tongues together.

Gasping and crying out into his mouth Jack's legs tightened around his waist and clutched at his shoulders. His cock twitching between them as he orgasmed and covered both their stomachs with chilled cum. Giving his own few grunts Bunny thrusted deeply a few more times before he found his own release and shot against Jack's clenching walls.

Panting they separated mouths as they came to a stop, Bunny using the time to look over Jack. His eyes still sparkled brightly with unshed tears but he had stopped crying some time ago, a shy smile gracing his lips and his eyes shined, brightly, very brightly in fact. To Bunny's surprise the boy's eyes were now glowing, pure power swirling within. He was about to question it when he heard someone clearing their throat and both of them looked up to see Spring standing now beside the table and holding out a blade.

The Pooka's stomach dropped, oh Moon, how did he forget about this. Swallowing down the bile suddenly choking his throat he gently lifted his body off of the Winter Spirit, his limp penis slipping out of Jack and back into his own sheath. He reached out with a shaking paw and took the dagger out of the Seasonal's hand and he sat perched above the boy still laying limply on the table.

He stilled, looking over the item for a long silent moment, the wickedly sharp blade gleamed up at him awfully as if mocking him and he noted along the wooden handle there was carved four symbols, a snowflake, a flower, a sun and a leaf.

His eyes flicked down to Jack's, who was silently watching him, his power filled eyes watching intently. Bunny remembered the screams the last Winter Spirit had let out when Spring had stabbed this very blade down into his chest, then watching him trying to freeze over the open wound in his chest, the look of pain and hatred in his icy eyes.

But this was Jack, the youngest Guardian that had sneaked his way into all their hearts, the annoying larrikin that was like a kit brother to him, the boy with his smarmy words and his endearing ways that made the Pooka want to protect him and never let him be alone ever again. He couldn't do this, he couldn't hurt Jack.

"I... mate I can't..." he uttered. The young Guardian seemed to think differently as he without a word reached up and clasped both hands around the paw that held the weapon and brought it down to his own chest before releasing and letting his hands lay by his sides.

Bunny swallowed again before looking away from the blade and to the eyes that were watching him "... close yer eyes" he murmured, not wanting Jack to have the memory of watching his friend plunge a knife into his chest. The boy merely nodded and did as requested, although the grinding of his teeth and the way his hands were held in tight fists showed his distress. Taking a deep breath Bunny held the dagger between both paws and quickly thrust down, piercing deeply into the centre of the Spirit's chest. Jack's body spasmed under him, his head throat back and his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes shot open glowing a brilliant golden light, so bright that it was almost blinding and a matching light emitted from around the blade in his chest. The same rush of power Bunny had come to know every Spring flooded through his chest, almost choking him with how powerful it felt right at this moment.

He quickly yanked the dagger out making the boy give a pained whimper and he chucked it to the forest floor away from them.

"Well, that's over with, on to the feast!" Spring called, prompting cheers from the crowd which begun to calmly move off to through the trees and to another part of the forest leaving only the Seasonal Spirit himself. He twirled Jack's staff in his hands thoughtfully for a moment before dropping it to the ground and picked up the dagger, examining the iced blood that coated the blade. "That was certainly quite a show! I'm glad you didn't disappoint" he chuckled, crossing his arms loosely across his muscled chest and simply watched the pair for a moment "Well this was fun, till next year Winter" he smirked, bidding his farewell and then disappearing through the thick trees to join the other beings.

Bunny growled watching him leave, his whiskers twitched and his ears perked up as his attention turned back to the Spirit laying deathly still beneath him. "Jack?" he called quietly and when he got no reply he tried again "Frosty?" but again no sound came forth. Jack's eyes were shut and his skin paler than usual, dark circles around his eyes and his lips blue. Green eyes moved down to the lad's chest where the blade had created a deep wound yet only a few trickles of blood ran across the pale skin and Bunny gently touched his paw to the injury giving out a sad whine, hating the angry looking bright red flesh around the opening and wanting it to instantly be gone, why wasn't it freezing over?

Glancing back his face and again to his chest a horrible idea arose in his mind, and as he watched for any reaction it grew. Was Jack even breathing? He looked like death itself! His strong ears twitched forwards and confirmed that yes Jack was indeed breathing.

"Frostbite!" he called, much louder this time and took a hold of the boy's shoulder to give him a shake.

"What... Kangaroo? Can't you see I'm trying to hibernate over here..." Jack breathed out, appearing as if he wanted to be angry but simply not having the energy for it, his words mere whispers. His eyes slid open to reveal the brightness from before had gone, only leaving dull pain and tiredness in its place.

Bunny let out a sigh of relief and then stood up off the table and grabbing the bag on the ground "Ya can rest after we get ya sorted mate" he replied, taking out a cloth and a leather water canteen before placing the bag on the table beside Jack's leg. He poured a little of the water onto the cloth and then set to work to clean the Winter Spirit up, gently wiping away ice and still wet tear tracks from his face and then moving down his tired body removing any trace of blood, semen or paste.

As he gently wiped at Jack's red and used hole the boy muttered "Not now Cottentail... later" he yawned, and Bunny paused, huh, that was interesting, Jack was barely awake and didn't seem to be very aware of what he was muttering. What did he mean by later? He actually wanted Bunny to touch him again? No, must of just been the exhaustion getting to him.

Dropping the cloth back into the bag he brought the canteen to Jack's lips and held a paw underneath his head to support him "Come on, Frostbite drink this" he encouraged, and Jack managed a few sips as Bunny gently wiped away any drops that escaped away with his soft fingers. He gently rested the younger Guardian's head back on the table and replaced the items back in the bag and pulled out the last item he had packed, a soft brown woolen blanket.

Bunny glanced down at the boy and then to his chest, no more blood had come up but it was still open and exposed "Frosty, do ya think ya could ice this over?" he asked, gently touching just underneath the wound.

Jack's head shifted from side to side weakly "You're not the boss of me... dumb Bunny..." he whined. Bunny let out a sigh, Jack didn't seem with it enough to help himself, well at least he wasn't going to bleed to death or anything. He placed the blanket over the body and tucked it under him, effectively bundling him up in the soft material. The Pooka turned and walked around the area, silently gathering up Jack's staff and his clothes, which amazing hadn't been torn when they were pulled from his body, he tucked the clothes into the bag and the staff under the strap of his Bandolier. He slung the bag over his shoulder and then scooped Jack up carefully, supporting the Spirit's head on his chest and one arm around his shoulders the other under his knees.

Tapping his foot to the leaf covered ground he summoned a tunnel and with one last look around this cursed place he jumped down.


End file.
